spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street)
'''Princess Peach Northbound '''is a 758HEG’s, 747RSH’s, 352KFT’s 060LAL’s 050YAT’s spoof of Sesame Street. All the first 50 seasons includes Season 1 (1969-1970) through Season 50 (2019-2020), including Season 7 (1975-1976), Season 46 (2016) and Season 47 (2017). Cast (The Muppets) * Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) as Big Bird * Sofia (Sofia the First) as Elmo * Disgust (Inside Out) as Oscar the Grouch * Anna (Frozen) as Ernie * Elsa (Frozen) as Bert * Uma (Descendants 2) as Cookie Monster * Celia Mae (Monsters Inc.) as Beautiful Day Monster * Rapunzel (Tangled) as Grover * The Pirate Crew (Peter Pan) and Koopalings (Super Mario Bros.) as Anything Muppets * Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) as Kermit the Frog * Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Mahna Mahna * Riley Andersen (Inside Out) as Roosevelt Franklin * Jill Andersen (Inside Out) as Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother * Baby Peach (Super Mario Bros.) as Little Bird * Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) as Granny Bird * Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales) as Lefty the Salesman * Cali (PAW Patrol) as Rufus * Smiler (The Emoji Movie) as Guy Smiley * The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Count Von Count * Mal (Descendants) as Countess Von Backwards * Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) as Countess Von Dahling * Anastasia (Cinderella) as Biff * Drizella (Cinderella) as Sully * Lady (Lady and the Tramp) as Barkley * Denise Pig and Annie Sue Pig (Muppets) as Two-Headed Monster * Alice (Alice in Wonderland) as Prairie Dawn * Isabel (Elena of Avalor) as Betty Lou * Peaches (Ice Age) as Horatio * Edmond Elephant (Peppa Pig) as Fluffy * Bing Bong (Inside Out) as Wolfgang the Seal * Nellie the Elephant as Snuffleupagus * Boo (Monsters Inc.) as Baby Natasha * Bill Andersen (Inside Out) as Humphrey * Mom’s Sadness (Inside Out) as Ingrid * Joy (Inside Out) Grundgetta * Pauline (Super Mario Bros.) as Telly Monster * Jessie (Toy Story) as Forgetful Jones * Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) as Hoots the Owl * Elena (Elena of Avalor) as Placido Flamingo * Moana Waialiki (Moana) as Dr. Nobel Price * Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig) as Professor Hastings * Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Preston Rabbit * Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Benny Rabbit * Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Zoe * Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) as Rosita * Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) as Abby Cadabby * Cheer Bear (Care Bears) as Baby Bear * Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) as Merry Monster * Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) as Herry Monster * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) as Fred Monster * Bo Peep (Toy Story) as Ovejita * Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies 2018) * Nala (The Lion King) as Chicago the Lion * Birdos (Super Mario Bros.) as Honkers * Zarina (The Pirate Fairy) as Dinger * Cera and Ducky (The Land Before Time) as Yip Yip Martians Humans * Kermit the Frog (Muppets) as Gordon * Miss Piggy (Muppets) as Susan * Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Maria * Gonzo (Muppets) as Luis * Sadness (Inside Out) as Mr. Hooper * Jeremy Johnson (Phienas and Ferb) as Mr. Glopper * Fear (Inside Out) as Bob * Maui (Moana) as David * Flik (A Bug’s Life) as Mike * Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) as Linda * Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) as Chris * Loretta (Miles from Tomorrowland) as Miles * Dottie McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) as Nina * Dot (A Bug’s Life) as Sally * Amber (Sofia the First) as Buffy * Luan Loud (The Loud House) as Jennie * Lightning McQueen (Cars) as Carlo * Hildegarde (Sofia The First) as Ruthie * Meena (Sing!) as Celina * Ash (Sing) as Akim * Rosita (Sing!) as Olivia * Atta (A Bug’s Life) as Gina * Toadette (Super Mario Bros.) as Gabi Gallery Princess Toadstool Peach-0.png|Princess Peach as Big Bird Princess Sofia.png|Sofia as Elmo Disgust.png|Disgust as Oscar the Grouch Anna Render2.png|Anna as Ernie ElsaPose.png|Elsa as Bert Uma Cotillion Dress.jpeg|Uma as Cookie Monster Celia Mae.png|Celia Mae as Beautiful Day Monster Rapunzel-0.png|Rapunzel as Grover Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7071.jpg|The Pirate Crew and Seven Koopalings.png|Koopalings as Anything Muppets Princess Tiana with Green Wedding Veil.png|Tiana as Kermit the Frog Pumbaa the Warthog.png|Pumbaa as Mahna Mahna Riley Andersen .png|Riley Andersen as Roosevelt Franklin Jill Andersen.png|Jill Andersen as Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother Baby Peach.png|Baby Peach as Little Bird Aurora in Pink Dress.png|Aurora as Granny Bird Webby 2017.png|Webby Vanderquack as Lefty the Salesman Cali.png|Cali as Rufus Smiler Emoji Movie.png|Smiler as Guy Smiley Queen Grimhilde.png|The Evil Queen as Count Von Count Mal Coronation.jpeg|Mal as Countess Von Backwards Vampirina (character).png|Vampirina Hauntley as Countess Von Dahling Anastasia 1950.png|Anastasia as Biff Drizella 1950.png|Drizella as Sully Lady Dog.png|Lady as Barkley Denise Pig.jpeg|Denise Pig Annie Sue Pig.jpeg|and Annie Sue as Two-Headed Monster Alice.png|Alice as Prairie Dawn Princess Isabel.png|Isabel as Betty Lou Peaches.png|Peaches as Horatio Edmond Elephant.png|Edmond Elephant as Fluffy Bing Bong.png|Bing Bong as Wolfgang the Seal Nellie The Elephant 1990-1991.jpeg|Nellie the Elephant as Snuffleupagus Boo Monsters Inc.png|Boo as Baby Natasha Bill Andersen-0.png|Bill Andersen as Humphrey Riley’s Mother Mind 5.png|Mom’s Sadness as Ingrid Joy.png|Joy as Grundgetta Pauline.png|Pauline as Telly Monster Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Forgetful Jones Tiana (Frog).jpg|Frog Tiana as Hoots the Owl Princess Elena.png|Elena as Placido Flamingo Moana.png|Moana Waialiki as Dr. Nobel Price Daddy Pig.png|Daddy Pig as Professor Hastings Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Preston Rabbit 58BF9605-D6C1-45C2-BB71-420F5CCA9694.png|Cream the Rabbit as Benny Rabbit Amy Rose.png|Amy Rose as Zoe Princess Vanellope.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz as Rosita Tinker Bell AKA Tink.png|Tinker Bell as Abby Cadabby Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Baby Bear Princess Daisy Cliche.png|Princess Daisy as Merry Monster Rosalina (AKA Rosetta).png|Rosalina as Herry Monster Bo Peep.png|Bo Peep as Ovejita Summer Penguin.png|Summer Penguin as Murray Monster Nala.png|Nala as Chicago the Lion Birdo AKA Catherine.png|Birdo as a Honker Zarina The Pirate Fairy.png|Zarina as Dinger Cera.png|Cera Ducky.png|and Ducky as a Yip Yip Martians Kermit Muppets Most Wanted.png|Kermit as Gordon Miss Piggy in Pink Dress.png|Miss Piggy as Susan Snow White-1.png|Snow White as Maria Gonzo the Great in The Muppet Show Series 3 (1979).jpeg|Gonzo as Luis Sadness.png|Sadness as Mr. Hooper Jeremy Johnson.jpeg|Jeremy Johnson as Mr. Glopper Fear scared the kitties.jpeg|Fear as Bob Maui is he Demigod.png|Maui as David Flik Character Model.png|Flik as Mike Jailbreak the Hacker Emoji.png|Jailbreak as Linda Mike Wazowski 2002.png|Mike Wazowski as Chris Loretta Callisto.jpeg|Loretta as Miles 9story-Doc-McStuffins-001.jpg|Dottie McStuffins as Nina Dot the Pink Ant.png|Dot as Sally Amber from Sofia the First.png|Amber as Buffy Luan Loud.png|Luan Loud as Jenny Lightning McQueen (2005-2017).png|Lighting McQueen as Carlo Hildegard.png|Hildegard as Ruthie Meena the Elephant .png|Meena as Celina Ash the Porcuipine (Sing).png|Ash as Akim Rosita from Sing!.png|Rosita as Olivia Atta as a princess (formerly).png|Atta as Gina Toadette smile.png|Toadette as Gabi Episodes, character images, season images, and miscellaneous Seasons and Episodes * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 1 (1969-1970) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 2 (1970-1971) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 3 (1971-1972) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 4 (1972-1973) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 5 (1973-1974) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 6 (1974-1975) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 7 (1975-1976) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 8 (1976-1977) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 9 (1977-1978) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 10 (1978-1979) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 11 (1979-1980) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 12 (1980-1981) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 13 (1981-1982) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 14 (1982-1983) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 15 (1983-1984) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 16 (1984-1985) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 17 (1985-1986) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 18 (1986-1987) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 19 (1987-1988) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 20 (1988-1989) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 21 (1989-1990) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 22 (1990-1991) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 23 (1991-1992) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 24 (1992-1993) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 25 (1993-1994) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 26 (1994-1995) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 27 (1995-1996) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 28 (1996-1997) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 29 (1997-1998) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 30 (1998-1999) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 31 (2000) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 32 (2001) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 33 (2002) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 34 (2003) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 35 (2004) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 36 (2005) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 37 (2006) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 38 (2007) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 39 (2008) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 40 (2009-2010) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 41 (2010) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 42 (2011-2012) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 43 (2012-2013) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 44 (2013-2014) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 45 (2014-2015) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 46 (2016) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 47 (2017) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 48 (2017-2018) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 49 (2018-2019) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 50 (2019-2020) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) images of seasons Logos and intro history * Princess Peach Northbound logos * Princess Peach Northbound animated opening sequence implementations Character images * Princess Peach Northbound character images Direct-to-videos * Christmas Eve on Princess Peach Northbound (1978) * Julie on Princess Peach Northbound (1973) * A Walking Tour on Princess Peach Northbound (1979) * Princess Peach Northbound presents Follow That Pretty Blonde Princess (1985) * Sofia’s World * Old School Princess Peach Northbound * Princess Peach Northbound Home Video * Princess Peach Northbound 20 Years and Still Counting! (1989) * Princess Peach’s Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake (1991) * Princess Peach Northbound Stays Up Late (1993) * The Adventures of Sofia in Grouchland (1999) * Sofiapalooza (1998) * When You Wish Upon A Frog (2018) * Princess Peach Northbound: 40 Years of Sunny Days (2009) * Princess Peach Northbound 50 anniversary special (2019) * The Squid Thief Theme song The theme song is a parody of “Sesame Street Theme“. Lyrics (The Kids) Sunny day, Sweeping the clouds away, On my way, to where the air is sweet, Can you tell me how to get, How to get to Princess Peach Northbound? Come and play, Everything’s A-Okay, Friendly neighbors there, that’s where we meet, Can you tell me how to get, How to get to Princess Peach Northbound? How to get to Princess Peach Northbound? How to get to.... (fades out the theme song) Princess Peach Northbound?Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:NET Category:PBS Category:HBO Category:758HEG Category:747RSH Category:352KFT Category:060LAL Category:050YAT Category:Princess Peach Northbound Category:Princess Peach Category:Princess Peach-related spoofs